


light as a feather (got you and i together)

by anniebibananie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Actually Ridiculous, M/M, Modern Era, Pure Crack, everyone is drinking stupid juice, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebibananie/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: RICHIE: why the fuck does eddie look so cute todayRICHIE: his sweater sleeves keep falling down over his palms, like how could I see that and not think “I know exactly how to keep those sleeves up, just hold my hand”BEN: richie this is so sweet!BEN: but I feel like you didn’t mean to send this to me?RICHIE: This message will self-destruct in five seconds.[or Richie accidentally texts Ben about his feelings for Eddie and everyone gets involved]





	light as a feather (got you and i together)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure CRACK i am SORRY!!!
> 
> [my reddie playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cko0fE7q3dIPqnG5ARsrZ)
> 
> this is the definition of short and sweet

**Ben Hanscom**

**RICHIE: **why the fuck does eddie look so cute today

**RICHIE**: his sweater sleeves keep falling down over his palms, like how could I see that and not think “I know exactly how to keep those sleeves up, just hold my hand” 

**BEN**: richie this is so sweet!

**BEN**: but I feel like you didn’t mean to send this to me?

**RICHIE**: This message will self-destruct in five seconds. 

**BEN**: Please don’t be embarrassed! Talk to me about feelings

**Eddie “Cutie Patootie” Kaspbrak**

**RICHIE: **hi so if ben texts you anything super weird pls remember he is very ill

**EDDIE**: What does that mean?

**RICHIE**: ill! Don’t open any texts he’s contagious and he’ll get you

**Bill Denbrough**

**RICHIE**: I just accidentally told Ben I have a crush on Eddie what do I dooooOOOO Bev

**BILL**: still not bev

**RICHIE**: fuck! Me!!!

**BILL**: we both know it’s not me you want to fuck

_ Richie is typing… _

**RICHIE**: big bill

**RICHIE**: let’s not take anything off the table

**BILL**: richie…

**RICHIE**: FINE i’m in love it’s gross let me DIE already

**Eddie “Cutie Patootie” Kapsbrak**

**RICHIE: **bill is sick too!!! Ignore him!!!!

**EDDIE**: Starting to worry YOU’RE ill. What could have possibly happened in the half hour since I left your apartment to make you lose your mind? 

**RICHIE**: error message: your text has not been delivered

**EDDIE**: I hate you

**Beverly Marsh**

**RICHIE:** I have made quite an oopsies

**BEV: **...what’d you do sweet pea

**RICHIE**: destroyed my life due to my poor vision

**RICHIE**: fuckin’ four eyes

**My Fave (B)aes**

**RICHIE: **geddit? Cause you all have b names and hold info in your grubby little hands that could be used to blackmail me

_ Bill changed the group name to “Eddie is Richie’s Fave Bae” _

_ Bill added Stan Uris to the group _

**RICHIE**: BILL!!! The fuck?

**BILL**: I’m sorry rich but he was sitting next to me when i got the text, he heard me laugh

**BILL**: He stole my phone when I said it was “just a picture of a cute dog” 

**STAN**: and what a disappointment your text was

**RICHIE**: cute dog! You thought stan wouldn’t go to the lengths of bodily harm all in the name of seeing a cute dog? Ridiculous. 

**BEV**: Bill, you don’t even know our Stan at all. 

**BILL**: I was under pressure!

_ Ben added Mike Hanlon to the group _

**RICHIE**: BEN! The fuck part 2

**BEN**: It would be rude if we didn’t include Mike! Everyone else is here!

**STAN**: Not Eddie. We should include him, save us all a lot of time. 

**RICHIE**: no! rude! bad stan

**STAN**: :(((((

**MIKE**: What is happening? Please only Bill or Stan answer

**BEV**: (fuck you very much)

**BEN**: :(

**STAN**: Richie likes Eddie. He accidentally texted both Ben and Bill about how cute Eddie is today instead of Bev.

**RICHIE**: I’m visually impaired. 

**RICHIE**: I also suffer from dumbass

**Eddie “Cutie Patootie” Kaspbrak**

**RICHIE: **hey just a fyi I think all our friends were abducted by aliens

**EDDIE**: Are you on drugs? I’m worried you’re on drugs

**RICHIE**: baby i’m clean as can be. The squeakiest unlike our friends who probs suffered from some real freaky shit when they were abducted, probs traumatized for life

**EDDIE**: you did something weird again today didn’t you

**Eddie is Richie’s Fave Bae**

**BILL: **What exactly are you texting Eddie? He’s telling me he’s worried you’re on drugs

_ Richie is typing... _

**RICHIE**: I am baby

**RICHIE**: but not like i am, baby. like i am baby. the lack of punctuation matters

**STAN**: That would be easier to tell if you ever used punctuation in the first place. 

**RICHIE**: r ! u ! d !! e

**MIKE**: Should we be having a serious conversation about all of this?

**RICHIE** : **👀👀👀**

**BEV**: This is nothing new. Richie has been in love with Eddie for like ever

**BEN**: this is so sweet❣️I love love

**RICHIE**: I’m not in love. Eddie just wears oversized sweaters that look amazing on him and it makes me want to JUMP INTO A VOLCANO

**BEN**: that's how I feel about Bev when her hair is pulled back and I can see her sparkling, green eyes and I want to drown in them

**BILL**: jump into a volcano vs. drown in her eyes is such a perfect description of richie and eddie vs. ben and bev

**STAN**: P sure Bev would still jump in a volcano she has that chaotic, dumbass energy too

**BEV**: love you too stanny

**STAN**: 💖✨

**MIKE**: What are you going to do, Richie?

_ Richie is typing… _

**BEV**: nothing

**BILL**: Nothing

**STAN**: Nothing.

**RICHIE**: very sweetly fuck all of you!!!

**MIKE**: so you’re saying you WILL do something about it

**RICHIE**: um

**STAN**: seEE

**RICHIE**: fuck you NOT sweetly

**STAN**: 😉

**RICHIE**: I can be an adult. I can do something about this. 

**Losers™️ Minus the Biggest 2 Losers**

**MIKE: **Do we think that’ll work? 

**BEV: **abso-fucking-lutely not

**BEN: **maybe he’ll surprise us!

**Eddie “Cutie Patootie” Kaspbrak**

**RICHIE: **Hi. question

**EDDIE**: As long as it’s anything besides aliens

**RICHIE**: how do you ask someone you like on a date

_ Eddie is typing… _

_ Eddie is typing… _

**EDDIE**: idk, just ask them to do something they like to do 

**EDDIE**: maybe compliment them

**RICHIE**: hey cutie. Wanna watch a movie with me and make mac n’ cheese?

**EDDIE**: yeah, exactly like that

_ Richie is typing… _

**Eddie is Richie’s Fave Bae**

**RICHIE**: okay i took my shot

**RICHIE**: now i’m going to crawl into a cave for 27 years and never return

[screenshot]

**BILL**: oh my god

**MIKE**: I have no words

**BEN: **I--

**Beverly Marsh **

**EDDIE**: who is richie trying to ask out?? Why do I not know things

[screenshot]

**BEV**: eddie. pls. my sweet son. go read that message over like ten more times and then come back to me

**Eddie Loves Richie** **💖**

**EDDIE: **WAIT IS RICHIE ASKING ME OUT

[screenshot]

**STAN**: *face palm*

**MIKE**: yes. 

**BEV**: ding ding ding

**EDDIE**: oh no, what do i DO

**BEN**: talk to him

**BEN**: (love is beautiful)

**EDDIE**: you want me to use words?

**BEN**: yes, talk to him pls

**BILL**: ^^^

**Eddie Kaspbrak**

**EDDIE: **hey, can I come over?

**RICHIE: **ofc babe

**Eddie is Richie’s Fave Bae**

**RICHIE: **wish me luck

**STAN: **luck

**MIKE: **double luck

**Losers™️ Minus the Biggest 2 Losers**

**BEV: **I swear to god if this works I’ll ascend to a different plane of existence 

**STAN: **Maybe I’ll have time to pick up a hobby without having to deal with all the bullshit

**BILL: **you think them dating is going to be LESS bullshit? 

**MIKE: **oh god what have we done

**BEN**: true loooOOOOOooove

“Hey,” Richie said, fidgeting from foot to foot, the door held still in his left hand from swinging it open. 

“Hi.” Eddie paused. The two of them looked at one another. “You going to let me in, asshole, or…?” 

“Oh! Yes,” Richie said, laughing as Eddie passed. Why had he been so nervous? It was just Eddie in his oversized sweater, hair messy over his forehead, eyes darting, looking as perfect as ever. Nothing to be nervous about. “What do I owe this extra pleasure of your company to, Eddie boy?” 

Eddie pushed his unlocked phone into Richie’s face. Richie paused and crossed his eyes. 

“You want me to read an article about common viruses passed through drinking fountains?”

Eddie’s brow scrunched. He looked down at his phone and cleared his throat. “Fuck, I was reading that on the train. That's not…” 

“You were reading _ that _on the train? That's so boring, spaghetti.” 

“_ Not _ the point,” Eddie replied. He shifted pages on his phone, muttering all the while under his breath. “Here.” he pushed the phone back into his face again. “ _ Here _.”

“It’s less dramatic than the first time.” Richie squinted, mostly because Eddie was holding the phone way too close to his face. “These are our texts.” 

“Yes.” 

“And?” Richie asked, his heart beating louder and louder with every breath. 

Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes as he stuffed the phone back into his pocket. “Were you asking me out?” 

Richie rolled his own eyes. “Only pretty much every day since we first met, but I’m glad you’re finally picking—”

Eddie kissed him. Richie didn’t have time to freeze because his body went into overdrive. His fingers found the edge of that infuriating sweater and walked over the inch of skin he now had access to. Eddie mewled at the touch, stepping up further onto his toes to creep closer. 

When they pulled back, Eddie looked a little wrecked. Richie knew he must look near the same. 

“Your sweater makes me want to jump into a volcano.”

Eddie tilted his head. “In a… good way?”

“The best. I think we should get married.”

Eddie snorted. “Maybe we should try dating first.” 

Richie reached out and tugged Eddie close again, not letting his hands leave the small of his back. “Good. My plan worked perfectly.” 

Eddie huffed in exasperation, but he also dipped closer and kissed Richie’s collarbone where he could reach, so really he couldn’t be _ that _upset. 

**Losers**™️****

**RICHIE**: eddie agreed to be my boyfriend!!!!!!!

**STAN**: Gasp. I am truly shocked. 

**MIKE**: What totally unexpected news. 

**BEN: **this is the happiest i have ever been

**BEV: **dude i’m like right here

**BEN: **this is the second happiest i have ever been

**BILL: **they’re probably not responding because they’re making out

**EDDIE: **ew richie has cooties I would never

**RICHIE: **he totally DID

**MIKE: **Okay, go be free kids. Let the adults have the chat back. 

**RICHIE: **cool i’m just gonna go make out with my hot boyfriend. Have fun doing boring stuff like ur taxes

**BEN: **t💓r💓u💓e💓💓 l💓o💓v💓e

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr: [anniebibananie](http://anniebibananie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
